Half Life: The Story of Scott
by JohnP
Summary: Basically Half Life though someone else's eyes, though it won't end the same way, my first fanfiction so please be harsh if you need to be. On another note The rating of course will change like the seasons, he will face gruesome things that lurk in BM.
1. Chapter 1

Here's my story, It really Started about 1 day ago and so far its been hell and back like a freaking roller coaster, I mean seriously... What has _not_ happened? Hmm? You're lost aren't you?

Well first off my name is Scott and right now I must be the unluckiest kid in the world. I'm currently trapped in a facility called Black Mesa, All I know and remember is that it's located underground, and the CEO of this nicely out facility has only one name "The G-Man" no one knows his real name though. Bet you're still confused about how I got here. Let me start from the beginning...

It started a few days ago when my dad got hired after months of searching for a job that fit him (He has a Masters Degree in Theoretical Science). He got hired by Dr. Breen as a Assistant, Dr. Breen also said I could come along as long my dad said I could, I begged him to death right then and there and he finally gave in and told Dr. Breen that I would be going also. Dr. Breen was delighted to hear that and also said that an advance paycheck will come next day to show promise of the new job. The very next day he got the advance paycheck as promised. My dad was astonished at the amount that he got it was almost triple the amount he got at his old job. Dr. Breen called again later that day to confirm my dad got the check and was glad to see that my dad had no objections to the amount he got paid, and that's when Dr. Breen asked if could be available to come A.S.A.P. My dad said yes but he need at least 2 hours to pack for the both us and that's when Dr. Breen interrupted my dad and told us that where we were going we didn't need to pack for Black Mesa gave clothes to every residing employee, even could get clothes for me.

It was only 1 minute after my dad agreed with Dr. Breen that a private limo came for us. It drove us to the airport where from there we took a private corporate jet, when we landed we got out to only take a Military Helicopter to a pad near the mountains from there a cherry guard named Barney led us unto a special tram in to the mountains...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to the Black Mesa Facility... A reminder please keep all limbs inside the train at all times. This train is heading towards Sector A... If you are heading towards restricted area like Sector C, Please take the train from the Main Hub for clearance... A Reminder for all Black Mesa personal please participate in our Annual Decathlon, for working together makes a better community... Now Approaching Sector A, Please wait until the security guard confirms your identity's... Thank you and have a nice day."  
"Hey Barney, right on time unlike other times." The guard said opening the door for us.  
"Yea, yea laugh it up Connor." Barney said waiting for us to get off.  
"Maybe after our shift I'll buy you a beer. So I take it this is the new Doc that Dr. Breen hired?" Connor asked.  
"Yup, and this is his son Scott, don't worry Scott has clearance to come into Black Mesa." Barney told him.  
"Tell me something I don't know" Conner said sarcastically. "Welcome to Black Mesa Kid and so far you're the luckiest kid in the world." he mentioned.  
"How So?" I asked.  
"Because you're the first one to ever see Black Mesa." Conner remarked.  
"What makes me so lucky?" I asked while looking at my dad and Barney for puzzlement but found that they were talking.  
"I'm asking myself the same thing." Conner wondered.  
Connor walked up to a computer pushed a couple buttons and looked into something like a scanner. The computer buzzed and the doors opened.  
"Enjoy the rest of your day!" Connor yelled as the door behind us closed, and the one in front of us opened.  
There he was the man that hired my dad, Dr. Breen.  
"Hello and Welcome to Black Mesa, Let me introduce myself I'm Dr. Breen, and you're going to never forget your time here and what will happen in the near future."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Filler

Temporary Filler been busy with Finals and I'll get to the story soon…

One day in a far far away place the G-Man drugged Gordon Freeman said "Rub your cheeks and touch your toes. I'm gonna show where the wild goose goes. Baby I'm gonna butter your bread..."  
Next Day Dr. Freeman Complained Of aching in his rear and not remembering anything of the past day at all, and The G-Man giggled the whole day.

Later that evening The G-man Attack Gordon, Gordon fought back with a Crow bar and owns The G-Man in the head.  
Next Day Gordon Freeman died early that morning due to AIDS, The G-Man gets thrown in jail and a Time Paradox happens and the whole universe collapses.

The End


End file.
